Several types of cutting apparatuses including a cutting table and operative to perform the cutting of workpieces, such as metal sheets, are known in the art, where a numerically controlled cutting assembly is moved over the cutting table holding the workpiece in order to perform the cutting/machining of pieces therein.
In many instances, in order to allow movement of the cutting assembly at least in an X-Y plane, the cutting apparatus includes a bridge movable about the cutting table. The cutting assembly is connected to the bridge such as to move about the bridge along at least one axis and the bridge is movable about the cutting table, along a second perpendicular axis. In order to move the bridge, it is known to use wheels rolling on rails mounted to a mounting surface, such as the ground or the sides of the cutting table.
In apparatuses operating as described above, the upper surface of the rails is exposed to the external environment, which may negatively impact the precision of the displacement of the bridge. For example and without being limitative, dust and debris generated by the cutting of the metal sheet can gather on the upper surface of the rails and/or the upper surface of the rails can be physically damaged as a result of impact with external elements, thereby negatively affecting the uniformity of the rolling surface and consequently reducing the precision of the displacement of the bridge thereabout.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved cutting apparatus for cutting workpieces and method which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.